HOPE
by Leo Prime1
Summary: Sakura harus menyelamatkan naruto,tapi bagaimana,harapan dia adalah pada rekan setimnya


Disclaimer MK

Story

Leo prime

HOPE

Rated T

Genre action,romance

Warning:amburadul,gaje sudah pasti,banyak kesalahan,dll

DUARRRRR

"SAKURA-CHAN"

teriak naruto di sela melawan tobi,kini mereka sedang melawan salah satu anggota atau mungkin pemimpin akatsuki.naruto dan sakura sudah empat tahun terjebak di dalam dunia genjutsu yang di ciptakan tobi untuk menyerang naruto tapi mereka setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka menemukan-nya.menemukan tobi akar dari masalah mereka,naruto dan sakura bisa ke dunia yang asli hanya dengan mengalahkannya dan sekarang mereka sedang bertarung

Ke adaan seimbang di karenakan menma ikut membantu tobi,rupanya menma masih di kendalikan tobi lewat sharinggan miliknya

Oh iya,selama mereka di dunia genjutsu naruto dan sakura semakin dekat sehingga setahun kemudian mereka menikah,ya bisa di bilang mereka masih berumur 17 dan sekarang mereka sudah di karuniai anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata emerald berumur 3 thn

"sakura-chan,kita tidak mungkin menang melawan mereka… di tambah lagi shinachiku ada di sini "kata naruto sambil mengunakan mod biju-senjutsu miliknya sehingga naruto,sakura dan shinachiku anak pertama mereka di dalam chakra raksasa berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan

"lalu kita harus bagaimana naruto… kita tidak bisa lari dari sini karena tempat ini sudah di lapisi kekkai "jawab sakura frustasi (penampilan sakura sama seperti di NARUTO: the last pakaian naruto juga sama) naruto merenung sejenak,selagi empar ekor rubahnya menahan tobi dan menma, dia harus memikirkan rencana demi keluarga kecilnya yang baru menginjak empat tahun "aku punya rencana "kata naruto tiba-tiba

"apa rencana-mu naruto "ujar sakura menatap suaminya lekat-lekat

Bukanya menjawab tapi naruto memberikan shinachiku yang di gendonganya pada sakura.

sakura sendiri bingung dengan perilaku suaminya itu

"aku hanya bisa menahan mereka beberapa menit jadi…. aku akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia kita mengunakan hiraishin jikkukan kekkai-milik ayahku "ucap naruto

Sakura membulatkan mata hijau nya

"apa kau gila… aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian "tegas sakura

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah keras kepala istrinya

"maaf sakura-chan kalau kau tetap di sini maka kau akan mati begitu juga shinachiku,kasihan dia.dia masih kecil… sebagai ayah serta suami aku yang akan melakukanya… "secara tiba-tiba naruto sudah ada di belakang sakura dan menempelkan segel hiraishin di pundak istrinya.naruto beruntung dapat menguasai hiraishin yang di ajarkan oleh ayahnya di dunia ini

Perlahan-lahan tubuh sakura dan shinachiku mulai bercahaya,sakura membalikan badanya dan melihat suaminya sedang tersenyum padanya

"tolong jaga shinachiku untuku ya sakura-chan "satu permintaan dari naruto

"Kenapa… kenapa naruto…. kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku dan shinachiku,untuk apa aku kembali tapi kau juga tidak pulang itu sama saja naruto…. hiks… kau… kenapa kau selalu menanggungnya sendirian naruto hiks "ucap sakura terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada shinachiku yang tertidur

"kau tau kenapa… karena…

Aku mencitaimu sakura-chan,aku tidak mau kau dan anak kita terluka cukup aku saja "kali ini sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya karena terlalu terang tapi samar-samar dia mendengar suara naruto

Aku mencintai kalian berdua

Konohagakure

Siiiiiiiiingggggghhh

Hari sudah tengah malam memungkinkan semua penduduk untuk istirahat,semua wilayah terasa kosong termasuk di daerah taman konoha

Sebuah siluet di barengi cahaya berkumpul menjadi satu lama kelamaan cahaya itu mulai membentuk seseorang tubuh

Wushhhh

Setelah menghilangnya cahaya tadi,nampak lah satu orang wanita dewasa sedang mengendong anak kecil.

"ughh" suara lenguhan dari mulut sakura

Sakura pun berdiri karena saat datang dia langsung duduk,mata hijau emerald melihat ke sekeliling "ini…. di konoha" ucap sakura,kebahagiaan jelas dapat di rasakan oleh sakura namun ada jug kesedihannya di mana hanya dia dan anaknya yang berhasil keluar dari dunia genjutsu.

sakura menundukan wajahnya dia sekuat tenaga agar cairan bening tidak keluar dari matanya'lagi-lagi… lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkanku naruto'dia tidak sanggup melihat ketika shinachiku bangun dan melihat wajah mama-nya yang sedang menangis.sakura pun berjalan keluar dari taman konoha tempat di mana dia dan naruto terkena genjutsu

Selama dalam perjalanan sakura hanya melamun,pasti di pikiranya adalah suami tercintanya itu.karena sekarang yang mengisi hati seorang haruno adalah naruto dan shinachiku,kalau di antara mereka ada yang hilang maka seperti separuh nyawanya juga hilang

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti tepa di kaca toko menampilkan bentuk tubuh dan wajah dirinya,sakura terkejut bukan main karena di pantulan kaca dirinya terlihat masih berumur 17 thn,sedang kan di dunia genjutsu dia hampir menginjak usia 22 thn.

'apa mungkin… selama di genjutsu semua yang ada di konoha tidak berubah'batin sakura lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanannyan pulang ke kediaman haruno

tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat orang yang di dalam rumah terbangun "hoammmm…. ini jam 01.24am… siapa sih yang bertamu di jam segini "kata kizashi.dia langsung berjalan ke depan pintu dengan gontai karena menahan rasa kantuk

Cklekk

"Iya ada apa… "tanya kizashi,mata nya masih terbuka setengah jadi dia tidak melihat siapa yang di depanya

"ayah"

Pagi hari waktunya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasanya,tentu sebelum melakukan sesutu kita harus sarapan terlebih dahulu seperti di kediaman haruno.kizashi,mebuki,sakura dan shinachiku sarapan bersama

Suasana tampak seperti biasa karena mereka sudah bercerita satu sama lain

Kizashi ayah sakura mengatakan pada putrinya bahwa sebulan yang lalu sakura menghilang lalu sudah kembali dengan membawa anak

Sakura sendiri menceritakan semuanya di mulai dia terperangkanp dunia genjutsu bersama naruto,sampai akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari genjutsu bersama shinachku berkat naruto.

"jadi,naruto mengorbankan dirinya tetap tinggal di sana agar kau dan anakmu bisa keluar "tanya kizashi dengan raut muka yang susah di tebak

sakura tidak menjawab,tapi kizashi tersenyum "kalau aku jadi naruto,aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dia…. hahaha, ternyata menantuku hebat juga yah… dan sekarang aku sudah jadi kakek-kakek "ucap kizashi,sakura tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang merestui hubungannya dengan naruto,meskipun mereka sudah menikah

"baiklah tou-san,kaa-san aku mau berkeliling konoha dulu mengajak shina jalan-jalan "sakura beralih mengambil tas lalu menggendong shina mengunakan tangan kirinya" sakura apa kau tidak melapor dulu ke hokage-sama kau kan sudah kembali "tanya mebuki

"aku akan memberi tau shishou setelah jalan-jalan "

"ya baiklah, hati-hati di jalan sakura,shina "ucap mebuki

Baru tengah malam mereka kesini dan sekarang sakura dan shina berada di taman konoha,sakura membiarkan shinachiku bermain dengan anak seumurannya sedangkan dirinya duduk di bangku taman sambil mengeluarkan keranjang,di antara mereka,sakura merasa dia adalah ibu termuda yang ada di sini,MAHMUD bro.wajar saja umurnya masih 17 thn tapi sudah beranak satu

Taman konoha tidak jauh dari kedai yakini-Q tempat di mana anggota ROKY 11 berkumpul,samar-samar dia melihat sesama anggota roky sebelas menuju taman,sakura sendiri membiarkan mereka berjalan ke arahnya tanpa niat untuk pergi

"hah akhirnya kita bisa di beri libur juga "ucap ino pada yang lain

"ya kau benar,setelah beberapa hari menjalankan misi baru kali ini berlibur "kata kiba,semua ada di sana di mulai tim 8,tim 10 dan tim gay,cuma tim tujuh saja yang tidak ada

"tapi,sayang…. di antara kita ada anggota yang lain menghilang "ucap ino lagi

Semua teman-temanta tau siapa yang di bicarakan oleh ino "dengar,kita sudah berusaha untuk menemukan mereka berdua,ino "ucap shikamaru kali ini

"shikamaru benar,lagi pula hilangnya naruto dan sakura sangat misterius hingga tidak ada informasi sedikitpun tentang hilangnya mereka "kiba-kun b-benar k-kita sudah b-berusaha "hinata juga bersuara,b dia juga khawatir pada naruto dan sakura terutama naruto adalah pujaan hatinya

"yang kita bisa lakukan hanya berdoa dan beru- "

"SAKURA! "

Ucapan shikamaru terpotong karena teriakan ino, semua roky melihat ke direksi yang tadi di lihat ino dan roky sebelas bisa melihat di sana… kunoichi berambut merah-muda sedang duduk di taman,sakura haruno

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ino langsung lari ke tempat sakura berada di ikuti yang lainya di belakang

Sakura menmdengar suara membahana yang memanggilnya apalagi suara itu begitu familiar baginya,tanpa menoleh pun dia tau suara siapa itu "SAKURA"

Grebb

Ino datang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat "hiks… kemana saja kau selama ini forehead "tangis ino pecah,sakura sendiri senang sahabatnya menkhatirkanya di tambah hinaan yang selalu ada di mulut ino "maaf, pig…. "

Ino hanya cemberut setelah selesai dengan acara teletubis mereka. "Huh… cuma minta maaf saja tidak cukup kau harus menceritakan semuanya sampai akhir…. kau tau, kau menghilang selama sebulan penuh dan tidak ada yang tau...kau ini pergi tak bilang datang juga tidak bilang "ino berbicara secepat kilat dalam hingga sakura hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata saja dari ino

"Wah..wah lihat siapa ini, "tanya shikamaru di belakang ino juga yang lainya

"sakura syukurlah...kemana saja kau ini"kali ini tenten

"itu benar sakura-chan,akibat kau hilang semangat masa muda ku jadi menurun "siapa lagi kalau bukan rock lee

hinata dari tadi diam melihat sakura,dalam pikiranya hanya satu'kalau sakura chan ketemu pasti naruto kun juga ada di sini'

"emmm…. m-maaf sakura-chan apa kau t-tau di m-mana naruto-kun "ucap hinata tergagap

Sakura hanya diam,emerald-nya hanya menatap tanah di bawah kakinya

Melihat sakura terdiam,shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan

"bisa jelaskan kemana saja kau selama ini "

"aku… terjebak dalam genjutsu bersama naruto "sakura menceritakan asal-usul dirinya menghilang bersama naruto

Setelah menciratakan kejadian sebenarnya hingga memakan waktu sekitar 30menit

Ino berteriak histeris

"APA! EMPAT TAHUN KAU TERJEBAK GENJUTSU" ino syok

"ino! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak "kata kiba jengkel" tapi… kalau kau empat tahun di sana kenapa menghilangan sebulan "

neji buka suara

" itu…. aku juga tidak tau "jawab canggung sakura

"tunggu… kau di sana empat tahun berarti umurmu sudah tua! "Ucap polos sai

Muncul kedutan di wanita beranak satu itu

"kau… apa mulutmu tidak bisa di kunci hah "ucap sakura dengan suara mistis,sai mundur beberapa langkah

"sakura… kalau kau di sini lalu di mana naruto" pertanyaan shikamaru adalah hal yang paling di hindari sakura,bagaimana sakura menjelaskan semuanya.shikamaru juga tadinya tidak ingin bertanya tapi karena sakura sudah tenang jadi dia menanyakan di mana naruto sekarang

"n-naruto…. dia-"

"MAMA…" tiba-tiba bocah umur 3th berlari ke arah sakura dan langsung memeluk kedua kaki sakura "mama… di cana ada eckim.. china mau itu "ucap cadel bocah itu

Semua roky pasti tidak salah dengar bocah pirang itu memangil sakura dengan sebutan mama, MAMA.are you kidding

"s-sakura siapa anak itu" tanya ino kaget

Sakura berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan dengan anaknya, "shina mau es krim" shinachiku menganguk semangat

"Baiklah… tapi tunggu sebentarya" sakura langsung mengais shinachiku memperlihatkan anaknya pada roky 11

"teman-teman perkenalkan ini shinachiku …… anaku "

Lagi-lagi semua roky melongo

"apa maksudnya ini sakura… bercandamu tidak lucu "kata ino

"percaya atau tidaknya itu terserah kalian ucap malas sakura

"bila kau terjebak genjutsu selama 4 tahun mungkin itu bisa menguatkan anak yang bernama shinachiku adalah anakmu karena mungkin kau juga sudah menikah " ucap shikamaru mencoba menilai permasalah yang sedang terjadi

"seperti biasa,clan nara memang jenius…. shikamaru benar aku di sana sudah menikah dan punya anak,shinachikulah anaku "ucap sakura

"ti-tidak mungkin "ucap syok ino

"lalu kalau kau dan anakmu di sini,di mana suamimu sakura? "tanya ino

"dan kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaan dari shikamaru tadi,dimana naruto? "tanya kiba. Ucapan teman-temanya membuat sakura menunduk serta mengeratkan pelukan pada shinachiku

"na-naruto…. di-dia..aku tidak tau "jawab tidak jelas sakura

"apa maksudmu sakura,jelaskan secara detail "kata kiba

"naruto dia berusaha menyelamatkanku dan shinachiku ketika kami melawan madara dan ratusan shinobi berank-A sampai S,tapi karena sudah kelelahan.naruto mengunakan jutsu terlarang yaitu membiarkan aku dan shinachiku kembali ke dunia nyata sedangkan naruto masih di sana karena itu adalah resiko untuk jutsu terlarang tersebut "sakura menjelaskan semuanya

"jadi seperti itu ya" kata shikamaru

'Naruto-kun'batin hinata

"kita harus mencari cara agar naruto bisa kembali,sakura apa kau sudah melapor pada hokage "sakura menganguk,shikamaru paham "shisou juga sedang merencanakan misi untuk menyelamatkan naruto jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir "

Ucap sakura

"Mama campai capan kita memblei eskim " putra sulung dari Narusaku jengah dari tadi dia di abaikan oleh mamanya

"eh… oh iya aku lupa… nah shina-chan ayo!" Kata sakura sambil melangkah ke penjual eskrim

"teman-teman aku duluan ya "

"tunggu sakura… paling tidak beritau aku siapa orang yang jadi suamimu itu "tanya ino penasaran

sakura berbalik dan tersenyum "bila kau ingin tau,coba tanya pada shikamaru,jaa.. " sakura melanjutkan langkahnya

Ino kali ini berbalik menatap tajam pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang menguap,semua roky juga penasaran siapa orang yang menjadi suami sakura "jadi kau sudah tau siapa itu suami sakura? shikamaru! " kata ino tajam,shikamaru kembali menguap membuat jengkel teman-temanya

"Hey shikamaru cepatlah siapa orang yang menjadi suami sakura "tanya kiba

"mendokousei,apa kalian tidak lihat dari anaknya…. rambut pirang dan kulit berwarna tan serta mata yang agak besar dan lancip,dengan menyebutkan ciri-cirinya saja kalian sudah tau kan siapa orang yang menjadi suami sakura "shikamaru balik bertanya,semua orang yang di sana terkejut hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti itu dia,naruto

"ja-jadi,suami sakura adalah…… "ino dan hinata tegagap

"ya,naruto "jawab para lelaki yang di sana

"ti-tidak mungkin" hinata mulai beraca-kaca dari wajahnya dia ingin menangis

Dengan segera hinata pergi menjauh dari teman-temanya dan di susul para kunoichi untuk menenangkan hinata para roky 11 tau betapa hinata sangat menyukai naruto. Dan kini impianya untuk bersanding denganya hancur sudah

"sebaiknya kita susul mereka" ucap kiba

Pada tema-temanya,tidak dengan neji sejak hinata lari neji langsung mengikutinya

"hah,perempuan memang mendokousei "

"ma.. ma.. mama kok melamum mikilin tou-chan ya "tebak duplikat naruto,shinachiku.yang menebak raut wajah mamanya.sakura mengalihkan pandanganya dari kedepan menjadi ke arah shinachiku yang duduk di pangkuannya sambil melahap es krim yang baru saja dia beli "ah…. ya,shina-chan memang benar…. mama kepikiran tou-chan mu….. kira-kira sedang apa ya dia "sakura menerawang langit yang begitu cerah hari ini'naruto….. aku merindukanmu cepatlah pulang'

Di gerbang utama konoha terlihat pemuda yang sedang mendekati pintu gerbang,rambut raven memakai kimono putih serta di belakang punggungnya terdapat sebuah simbol kipas merah putih pertanda bahwa dia dari clan uchiha,dan di dunia shinobi ini hanya ada dua orang saja yang di ketahui semua orang yaitu uchiha itachi dia seorang mising-nin berlabel rank-S karena membantai clanya sendiri dan menyisakan adiknya saja,dan terakhir pemuda yang tadi akan memasuki gerbang konoha yaitu uchiha sasuke,sebenarnya sasuke di perbolehkan oleh godaime-hokage untuk mencari kakanya,karena beralasan balas dendam sasuke ingin membunuh kakanya,itachi. Hokage pun tidak bisa melarang karena semua daimyo juga setuju jika uchiha itachi di bunuh karena dia seorang missing-nin di tambah yang membunuhnya adalah adinya sendiri,maka dari itu sasuke tidak di cap missing-nin walaupun sudah pergi sekitar hampir tiga tahun lamanya

"hah,akhirnya aku pulang "kata sasuke pelan melihat desa konoha dari gerbang pintu "sebaiknya aku langsung melapor pada hokage-sama "

Singgg

Sasuke menghilang dengan via shunshin

Kini uchiha terakhir itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman konoha,tidak lupa dia di sambut baik oleh warga konoha.sebenarnya tidak banyak yang keluar dari mulut uchiha terakhir itu ketika sedang berhadapan dengan hokage ke lima,sasuke hanya menjelaskan dia belum berhasil membunuh kakanya,tapi saat tsunade menanyakan kenapa dia pulang sebelum misi berhasil,sasuke menjawab

"itu urusan privasi" begitulah

Tentu yang di maksud privasi adalah dengan melihat seseorang yang telah lama mencuri hatinya,yang ia dambakan untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya,

 **To be continued**

Hallo para reader semua,

Maaf ya,baru kembali lagi.soalnya buanyak tugas yg menumpuk dan yah… jadi hiatus dulu#plakkk

Kalian penasaran kan kelanjutanya gimana,jangan lupa

REVIEW


End file.
